She's Too Young
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: When Jeff Hardy's only daughter starts her senior year of high school, she returns after leaving the end of her sophmore year, with a secret that is hard to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Nicole Hardy walked across the parking lot and looked around at the many cars around her. It was her first day of her senior year of high school at, WWEH, World Wrestling Entertainment High. She noticed at lot of people she recognized and a lot of freshmen who stood in the corner timid looking around. "Nikki, over here" She heard a yell as Cheryl Orton looked over at her. "Hey" Cheryl said as Nicole gave a slight smile. "Hey are you still depressed over what happened in June" Cheryl said as Nicole nodded. Her agreement was met with a huge hug from Cheryl. "Girly…you better cheer up or I will seriously kick your ass...no joke" Cheryl said as the bell rang and they went to get their schedules. **

**Nicole looked at her schedule, 3 classes a day then she gets to leave lunch and last hour. "Not Bad" Nicole said to her self as her bubbly cousin ran over to her. "Hey…what classes do you have" the hyper girl said as Nicole smiled "um…Evangeline, calm down…I have American Government, Performance Dance and Auto 4" Nicole said as Evangeline smiled, "We have government and dance together" She smiled as Nicole smiled back at her. At least she wouldn't be alone; soon Cheryl, Angelique ****Hennigan****, Carli Batista, and Kali Brooks ran up to the two. "Hey Guys" Nicole said as they stood in a circle talking. "So Nicole how was your summer" Angelique said as all of the girls glared at her. "It was…" Nicole stopped her self short. There he was the guy who ruined her life, Cheryl noticed Nicole looking at him. "Oh God" Cheryl said as Nicole began to cry and ran out side of the schools gym. **


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start….I do not own the WWE, Jeff Hardy or Any other wrestler mentioned in this fan fiction! Nor do I own any brands mentioned…enjoy chapter 2!

Before Nicole knew it her school day had ended and she was driving her purple Scion xB home from school. She walked in her house and looked at her dad, who handed a crying baby to her. "Hey honey how was school" Jeff said to his daughter as he ran his fingers through his long purple hair. "Dad…I'm exhausted I stayed up with Jayden until 3 am and then I had to wake up at 5 so I could get ready for school" Nicole said as she bounced the crying baby. "Well it will get easier when he isn't colicky anymore" Jeff said as he looked at his daughter, she was just a baby and she had a baby.

Flashback

Nicole walked into the house and saw her father sitting at the kitchen table holding something in his hands. "I found this in your bathroom, would you like to explain your self" Jeff said calmly as Nicole saw the positive pregnancy test in his hands. "Daddy…I was gonna tell you" Nicole said as she started to sob. "Who did this to you" Jeff said calmly as she tried to hug him but Jeff moved away from her. "Answer me…who did this to you" Jeff said almost yelling as Nicole sobbed more, Jeff threw the positive test on the ground and sat down crying. "You're my sixteen year old daughter and your fucking pregnant…I don't understand…where did I go wrong…" Jeff said as Nicole walked over to her father, "Daddy, you didn't go wrong…I messed up and I want to take responsibility for my mistake, I'm getting an abortion" Nicole said as Jeff stopped her. "No your not…your raising this baby…so you can understand how bad you messed up" Jeff said as Nicole sobbed again. "Daddy I can't do it" Nicole said as Jeff looked her in the eyes. "If you were mature enough to have sex with this guy and you "thought he loved you" then you should deal with the repercussions of your actions" Jeff said as Nicole ran up to her room.

End flashback

Jeff looked at his daughter and grandson, they were so cute together. He never found out who the father was but it didn't matter to him. Jeff was snapped out of his thoughts but Nicole's talking "Dad, I'm gonna go upstairs to change him" Nicole said as Jeff nodded and Nicole walked up the stairs. As Nicole came into the room, she changed her son and went on her Myspace. She had a new message and it was from Evangeline. It said that she had new why a certain guy was at their school. Nicole walked outside with her son in her arms and walked over to the spot her and Evangeline always met at. "Ok so dish" Nicole said as Jayden cooed at her. "Ok well he is there because I guess he wanted to see his old friends" Evangeline said as Nicole sighed. "Like who" Nicole said as Evangeline shrugged, "You slept with him…who were his friends" She said as Nicole looked at her. "Um…I don't know I was drunk and high when I slept with him" Nicole exclaimed. "Ok…I can ask my source who he was talking to" Evangeline said as Nicole looked at her weird. "Who's your source…" Nicole said as Evangeline smiled, "Why no other than Hayden Irvine" Nicole looked at her shocked. "You trust him…are you joking me…you know what call me when my confirm info" Nicole exclaimed gently getting up and walking back to the house.

So far if you need identifing the characters to their wrestler parents heres a guide...

Nicole Hardy----- Jeff Hardy and Carmela (Mom was not a wrestler and died in a car accident when Nicole was 3 months old)

Evangeline Hardy--- Matt Hardy and Ashley Massaro

Cheryl Orton---- Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler

Angelique Hennigan--- Johnny Nitro and Melina

Carli Batista--- Dave Batista and Angie (Mom is not a wrestler)

Kali Brooks-- C.M Punk and Maria Kanellis

Hayden Irvine-- Chris Jericho and Jessica (Mom is not a wrestler)


	3. Chapter 3

Come on people….lets start reviewing!!!!!! Please Review!!!! Pretty please!! Tell me what you think or if you think anything should change!

The next day at school, Nicole, Evangeline, Cheryl and Kali walked into their dance class and were met with looks from the other girls. As they changed out, they saw Vanessa Wilson staring at Nicole's stomach and Nicole looked at her. "What are you looking at" Nicole said as Vanessa looked away. "Well…I heard this rumor…that you had a baby" Vanessa said as she walked over to Cassie Layfield (JBL's daughter). "Nicole…are you alright" Cheryl asked as Nicole nodded and the trio walked into the dance class room. "Well ladies this year's performance group trip is going to be to California" Mrs. Veron ( Victoria) said as all of the girls cheered. Nicole's head lowered and Evangeline looked at her. "What's wrong" She whispered to Nicole as Nicole whispered back. "I can't go…I can't leave Jayden for a week" Nicole whispered back as Evangeline and Cheryl looked depressed. "Ok ladies, its time to show your solos you've been working on" Victoria said as she called up Nicole first. Nicole tightened up her Pointe shoes and as the slow ballet entrance began she danced gracefully then the song "Not enough" by Our Lady Peace blared through the speakers. As Nicole danced, Lacey Hall (Jillian Hall's Daughter) yelled out "Wow…who knew a whore could dance like that", everyone gasped as Nicole stopped dancing and ran out of the room crying. Evangeline walked up to Lacey, Cassie and Vanessa who were all laughing. "What gave you any fucking right to say that to her" Evangeline yelled as Lacey got in her face. "She's a whore…you should know that…I mean seriously…she has a kid" Lacey said as Evangeline looked at her shocked. "Who told you that" Cheryl yelled as Lacey smirked. "My boyfriend…Bobby Helms…lets just say he knows personally" she said as Evangeline punched her in the face.

Evangeline sat by Mr. McMahon's (the principle) Office when she saw Nicole walk up to her. "Hey" Nicole said in a small voice as Evangeline smiled a little bit. "So…what did ya do to get here PIC" Nicole said as Evangeline smiled a little. "Partner in Crime…we haven't used that since we were like 12" Evangeline said as Nicole smiled. "Well you ALWAYS have my back when ever I need you…your like my sister…" she said as Evangeline smiled. "Did you hear what Lacey said" Evangeline asked as Nicole nodded a little. "Yeah…listen I want to tell the truth about Bobby and I" Nicole said as Evangeline looked at her a little weird. "Bobby and I weren't just a 1 night stand like I told you…we dated for 2 months in secrecy because he could have been arrested for being with me…he knew about Jayden but wanted nothing to do with him, he has only seen Jayden once and that was right after I had him and his parents and him came over for dinner but Bobby and I were the only ones who knew that he was the daddy" Nicole said as Evangeline looked at her stunned. "Why didn't you tell me" Evangeline said as Nicole replied quickly. "Bobby and I promised never to tell ANYONE, but since he told Lacey and she probably told the whole student body, I thought you should know the truth now" Nicole said as Evangeline hugged her. "Ok…but never keep anything from me ok…were sisters and we share everything" Evangeline said as Nicole smiled. Soon Mr. McMahon motioned for Evangeline to come in his office and after a quick hug from Nicole, she went in to face her punishment.

Nicole left the rest of the day and went home. Jeff looked up from the TV and saw Nicole walk into the living room. "So why are you home early" Jeff said as Nicole picked up a cooing Jayden from the bouncy seat. "Hey baby boy, did you miss mama" Nicole cooed as Jayden's emerald green eyes lit up and he smiled. He looked a lot like Jeff but had black hair like her and Bobby had. Nicole could still remember the first time she ever saw him.

Flashback…3 months earlier

"Ok Nicole a couple more pushes" the doctor said as Nicole grunted down and pushed, Jeff was talking her through it and holding her hand as Evangeline, Cheryl and her aunt Ashley kept cheering her on. "Daddy…I can't do this anymore" Nicole said as she gasped for air. "Yes you can princess…think about it your baby boy will be here in a few minutes" Jeff said as Ashley smiled at her, "Come on sweetie…I know it's hard but you're a fighter, you can do it" she said as Nicole pushed a really hard and soon a small cry was heard through out the room. "Nicole…it's a boy" the doctor said as he laid the small crying baby on Nicole's chest as Nicole looked down and cried. "Daddy look at him" Nicole said as Jeff kissed his daughter on the forehead and smiled at his grandson. A nurse took him away to check him out and the doctor finished up with Nicole. "Nicole he was 6 lbs 2 oz and 20 in long…do you have a name for the little angel" the nurse asked as Nicole smiled "Jayden Nero Hardy" Nicole said as Jeff smiled at her and the baby.

End Flashback

End note: Bobby Helms is the Hurricane's Son….just thought I'd let u know! Please Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

As Nicole went upstairs to her room she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She heard the door open and Jeff welcome whoever was there into the house. "Jayden should be go down stairs" Nicole cooed as Jayden played with his rattle. "Is that a no" Nicole said as Jayden dropped his rattle on the ground and began to cry. "Its alright baby boy, mommy's got it" Nicole said as she heard the door creak open and there stood, Steven Cena. The last time she saw him was when she was 9 and she hated him. "Hi Nikki" Steven said as he came into the room. Nicole looked at him in awe, he was sooo hot. "Hey Steven" Nicole said as Steven walked in more, "So who is this little guy" He said as Nicole smiled. "This is Jayden, my son" he said as she made Jayden's hand wave. "Wow, you have a kid" Steven said as he smiled at Jayden. "Yeah, let's just say that wasn't in my plans" Nicole said as Steven laughed. Jeff yelled down that they were going to go out to dinner as the 2 teenagers walked down the stairs, Jayden in Nicole's arms. "Hey Nicole, who is this little angel" Stephanie said as John gave Jeff a look. "I didn't know you had a baby Brother Nicole, Jeff who's the lucky girl" Stephanie said as Nicole looked at her seriously "I don't have a baby brother…this is my son, Jayden" Nicole said as Stephanie surprisingly kept smiling. "Oh, do you want your mama back" Stephanie said as Jayden began to whimper. "Well let's go to dinner" John said as they walked out the cars. Nicole strapped Jayden into his car seat that was in Jeff's lifted Chevy Silverado and kissed him on the head. Nicole and Jeff got in and they drove to the TGI Fridays. They all pulled up at about the exact same time. When they walked in Steven walked over to Nicole, "So how's the little guy doing" He said as he glanced down in the stroller and a sleeping Jayden. "Hey feel asleep in the car on the way here" Nicole said as Steven smiled at her. "You know I ever noticed how green your eyes were, he has your eyes definitely" Steven said as Nicole smiled. "Thank you…" Nicole said as she smiled at him. The waitress came over to the group and sat them at a more private table because she knows who they were. Nicole sat down at the corner seat so she could be near the stroller; Steven then came over and sat in the seat next to her. Before they knew it their food was there and as Nicole ate Jayden began to cry. "You can't possibly be hungry; I feed you before I left." Nicole said to him as he cried. "I'm gonna check him diaper, I'll be back" Nicole said as she grabbed the diaper bag and took Jayden into the bathroom. When they walked in, Nicole set him on the changing table and checked his diaper which was clean. As she checked, he grinned and cooed at her. "Were you just trying to get mama to pay attention to you" Nicole said lovingly as Jayden cooed. "I think that was a yes" Nicole said as Jayden smiled again. "You know you are Mr. Smiley lately" Nicole said as she changed his diaper and washed her hands. She carried Jayden back in as Jeff smiled. "Is he good" Jeff said as Nicole nodded, "Huh Jayden" she said to the cooing baby that was leaning up against her to sit. "Nicole he is adorable" Stephanie said as Nicole smiled. "Thank You" She said as John nodded. "He looks a lot like you" John said as Nicole smiled. "Thank You" She said again as Steven just smiled at her. Soon the bill came and they paid it and went back to Jeff's house. As Jeff, Stephanie and John talked in the living room, Steven asked Nicole if she'd like to take a walk, Nicole agreed. Steven and Nicole walked around the forest with Jayden in Nicole's arms. "It's so beautiful out here" Nicole said as Steven replied quickly "I know but you're the most beautiful thing" Nicole smiled at him as they sat down on a bench by the edge of the forest. "Nicole, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me on Saturday" Steven said as Nicole smiled "I'd have to bring Jayden with us if that's ok with you" Nicole said as Steven smiled "Of course" he said as he smiled at the 2.

a/n: Steven is John Cena and Stephanie McMahon's son…ALSO u should review pleassssssssse!


	5. Chapter 5

Happy 4th of July!!! u know the drill...plz review!!!

* * *

Before Nicole knew it, it was Saturday morning and she was getting ready for her date with Steven. "DAD, can you hold Jayden while I finish my hair" Nicole screamed as Jeff came into her bedroom and saw Jayden in his bouncy seat dressed in jeans and a Jeff Hardy t-shirt that Ashley had made for him. "Aww look at ya, you look more like me you know that" Jeff cooed as Nicole ran out of her walk in closet with curlers in her hair. "I don't know what to wear daddy" Nicole said as Jeff smiled at her. "Well where are ya guys going" Jeff said as he played with Jayden. "I need Evangeline!" Nicole screamed as she grabbed her blackberry and called Evangeline to come over. Soon Evangeline walked in the door and smiled. "Its me" She yelled through the closet door and soon the door opened a little and Nicole pulled her in. "Come on Jayden, lets go watch TV…have ya ever seen a TLC Match" Jeff said as he paused for a second then continued. "No, well let's go watch one" Jeff said as he kissed the baby boy's cheek. 

As Jeff reached the bottom of the stairs, Evangeline ran down after him and left as a black Cadillac Escalade pulled into the driveway. "Well looks like Steven is here" Jeff said to Jayden as he opened the door and there stood Steven, wearing Camouflage Shorts and a black wife beater tank top. "Hello Mr. Hardy, nice to see you" Steven said as Jeff lead him into the room. "Listen Steven, we need to talk" Jeff said as he sat Jayden in his bouncy seat. "Steven, Nicole and Jayden are the most precious things to me in life and if anything happened to them, I don't know what I would do. Just please be careful" Jeff said as Steven nodded. "Ok Mr. Hardy" Steven said as Jeff smirked. "Call me Jeff" he said as Steven smiled, "ok" he said as he picked Jayden up from him seat. "Was it ok if I picked him up" Steven said as Jeff nodded, "Of course" Jeff said as he smiled at Steven with Jayden. Jayden smiled at him as Steven talked lovingly to him. Steven looked over and saw Nicole coming down the stairs, "Hey" She said to Steven as he looked at her in awe, she had on a pair of tight jeans, black tube top and high heel sandals. Steven walked over and put his arms around her. Jeff looked at her and smiled "You got everything baby girl" Jeff asked as Nicole looked around she had the diaper bag, the stroller, the car seat and her purse. "Yeah dad" Nicole said as Jeff pulled her into a hug. "I love you baby girl have fun" Jeff said as he ran his hand over her curled black hair with purple chunky highlights. "What's with the purple hair" Jeff asked as they walked outside. "Well I want to be like my daddy" Nicole said as she got into the SUV after putting Jayden's car seat in. Jeff just sat smiling as the Escalade drove away.

* * *

I hope u liked that chapter!!! i'm gettin a little bit of writers block on what should happen next! so if u have any suggestions...plz help me 


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled up to a small Italian restaurant and they got out of the SUV. Steven opened Nicole's door for her and got Jayden out of the car for her. "Thank You" Nicole said as he carried Jayden's carrier into the restaurant as well. They got a private table and sat down, as they picked up their menus, Nicole couldn't help but notice a really goofy grin on Steven's face. "What's the grin for" Nicole asked as Steven kept smiling. "I'm still in shock that you said yes" Steven said as Nicole smiled, "I'm the shocked one, I have a son, guys usually run from that but you just…" Nicole said as Steven added in. "think that you are amazing with or with out a kid and I think Jayden is a cool kid with a MILF for a mom" Steven said as Nicole began to giggle. "I am not a MILF" Nicole said as Steven looked shocked. "Yes you are! You are one of the hottest mom's I've seen" Steven said as Nicole smiled more. "Steven Cena...Are you saying that I'm a mom that you like to fuck" Nicole said as she covered Jayden's ears. "We'll see…" Steven said seductively. "Hold it Romeo…I'm not havin sex for a little while cause look what happened last time" Nicole said as she motioned to Jayden who was playing with his rattle. Soon the waiter arrived and took their order, as he walked away Steven asked "Nicole, um I'm gonna ask you a question and if you don't want to answer if you don't want to" as he said that Nicole knew what it was going to be about. "Let me guess…is it about Jayden's father" Nicole said as Steven nodded. "Ok...Well Jayden's father was 20 and I was 16 almost 17 at the time. We had a secret relationship because of our age difference. We had been dating for 2 months when Jayden was conceived, when I told him, he said he wanted nothing to do with Jayden and that I was on my own" Nicole said as Steven sat there shocked. "That's terrible" Steven said as Nicole looked down sad. "Yeah it hurts pretty bad but I'm kinda glad that he isn't around…I don't think he'd be a good father" Nicole said as Steven smiled and Jayden grabbed his finger. "Hey little guy" Steven said as Nicole smiled at him.

Soon their food arrived and they ate, after paying they walked out of the restaurant they went to the park. "I think its time for baby boy to get out of his car seat" Nicole said as she lifted Jayden out of his baby seat. "Aww it's time to play huh Jayden" Steven said as they walked over to the swings and Nicole with Jayden held tightly in her lap hopped on the swing. Steven started pushing them on the swing lightly as Jayden giggled and cooed the whole time. "Do you want to go Steven" Nicole asked as she gave Jayden to Steven. As Jayden got into his arms, he saw a smile creep on to his face. "Hey we should get going it's getting late" Steven said as Nicole smiled. "Ok" She said as they put Jayden back into his carrier and drove back to Nicole's house when they drove home, Nicole handed Jayden to Jeff and she went back outside to say goodnight to Steven. She walked outside and saw Steven sitting on the bench. "Hey" he said as Nicole sat next to him smiling. "I had a great time tonight" Steven said as Nicole nodded, "So did I" She said as she felt Steven's lips on hers. "Good Night" He said as Nicole nodded breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning…the end of this chapter is VERY sad and deals with attempted suicide. It's not graphic but if you are sensitive to that subject matter I would read with caution.

The next Monday, Nicole and Evangeline walked into the school and as they went to their lockers, they saw Steven standing by Nicole's. "Hey" Steven said as he pulled Nicole into a hug. "Hey" Nicole said as Steven kissed her cheek, "So yeah I never got to ask you on our date if you wanted to be my girlfriend" Steven said as Nicole smiled. "Of Course…" Nicole said as they kissed and were cut off by the bell.

Nicole, Evangeline, Cheryl and Kali walked into the dance class after changing out and Lacey Hall walked up to them. "Wow mama….trying to find your baby a new daddy too bad I'm fucking the real daddy" She said as they looked at her questionably. "What are you talking about" Nicole said as Lacey smiled. "I was at the park the other day with Bobby and we saw you and Steven Cena with your bastard child" Lacey said as the other girl began to look pissed off. "My baby is not a bastard child! How fucking dare you call my baby that!" Nicole yelled as Lacey, Vanessa and Cassie laughed. "Well does your baby have a father….no he's a bastard child" Lacey said between laughs, "I mean the name Jayden…how gay is that!" Vanessa said laughing, "I wouldn't be surprised if he's gay when he grows up" Cassie added laughing harder. Nicole, Evangeline, Cheryl and Kali walked up to the girls and Nicole threw the first punch. After that all hell broke loose, the four girls began to kick the crap out of the 3 blondes. Soon 10 teachers ran in and broke the fight up. "You know the whole school knows your plan" Lacey hissed as she was pulled back from one of the teachers.

Soon everyone around the school knew about the fight that happened and were waiting on news of the punishments. While waiting many students heard another story, That Nicole was trying to get pregnant as soon as possible and wanted Steven to not only be the new babies father but to be Jayden's as well. As Nicole walked out of Mr. McMahon's office, Steven came up to her angry. "Hey" She said as Steven looked angrier. "How can you act like nothings wrong…?" Steven yelled as Nicole looked at him shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Nicole asked as Steven hit the locker behind him. "You act like you didn't think I'd find out" Steven said as Nicole looked at him gasping, "What are you talking about" She yelled as Steven got in her face. "I know our plan….how you want to get pregnant as soon as possible and you want me to adopt Jayden and be a dad just so people stop talking shit about you" Steven said yelling as Nicole looked shocked. "Um…no…I don't want that!" Nicole screamed as a crowd was forming around the couple. "Everyone's talking about it…" Steven said as he walked away "Steven, sweetie come back" Nicole screamed crying, "No fuck it were through!" Steven yelled as Nicole. Nicole ran out of the school and to her car.

When she got back home, a note was sitting on the counter. It was from Jeff saying that he took Jayden to his doctor's appointment and would be back later. Nicole went up to her bedroom and laid on the bed crying. Soon she opened her nightstand drawer and took out a sharp knife. "Old habits…" Nicole said as she put the knife to her skin.

Steven sat out on the bleacher pissed off as Evangeline came up to him. "What do you want" Steven asked as Evangeline sat next to him. "Lacey made that rumor up…I just found out from Hayden" She said as Steven sarcastically laughed. "Yeah right, how can I be so stupid" Steven said as Evangeline looked down. "She would never do that to you…She thought you never wanted her but when you asked her out…she was so happy…she doesn't want another baby either…not now at least…I would know I'm her best friend" Evangeline said as Steven nodded. "I want to…." Steven said as he was cut off by Evangeline "Apologize…come on I know where she is" Evangeline said as they got up and left.

They got into Steven's SUV and as they got closer they heard the sirens and as they turned down the country road, they saw the sirens glowing in front of Nicole's house. "Oh my god" Steven said as he raced up to the house. When they got out of the car, they saw Jeff holding Jayden. "Uncle Jeff…What happened" Evangeline asked as they wheeled a stretcher out of the house with Nicole on it, unconscious. "She attempted suicide" Jeff said crying as Steven looked at the stretcher at the unconscious body and cried.

Sorrow sank deep inside my blood  
All the ones around me  
I cared for and most of all I loved  
But I can't see myself that way  
Please don't forget me or cry while I'm away

Cry alone, I've gone away  
No more nights, no more pain  
I've gone alone, took all my strength  
But I've made the change,  
I won't see you tonight

AN: The Lyrics at the end of the chapter are from the song I Wont See You Tonight (Part 1) By Avenged Sevenfold. As always review and if u have any suggestions….PLEASE PM or sent it in a review! THANKS!!!


	8. Chapter 8

About 3 months passes since Nicole's attempt, she survived and they sent her to live in a treatment facility.

The car pulls up in front of Jeff's house as the rain falls on the pavement. Nicole got out of the car and walked up to the door. "Nikki" Jeff exclaimed as he helped her up the steps. "Dad…I missed you so much" Nicole said hugging Jeff as they walked in the house. "Someone wants to see you" Jeff said as Nicole looked on the floor to see little six month old Jayden giggling at her. "Jayden" Nicole said as she picked him up and held him. "I missed you so much…mommy is never going to leave you ever again" Nicole said as she got tears in her eyes. As Nicole looked up she saw Steven standing there with a grin on his face, "Baby Your Back!" He said as he went to hug Nicole but was pushed back. "Steven get away from me" she said as she pushed him away. "But baby I…what is this about" Steven said as Nicole gave him a dirty look. "You believed them that's what this is about" she said angrily as she sat on the couch. "Nicole…I shouldn't have believed them…but…what was I supposed to do" Steven said as Nicole looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You were supposed to believe me" she screamed as she grabbed Jayden and ran up the stairs. "Jeff, I just don't know what to do" Steven said as Jeff nodded. "I'll go talk to her" Jeff said as Steven put his head in his hands.

"Sweetie please open the door" Jeff pleaded as he heard the lock turn, "Daddy why does he do this to me…he treats me like shit then thinks everything is alright" Nicole cried as she sat on the bed next to Jayden. "Well lets see, he took care of your son while you were gone, he defended you at your school and helped me out around here….Nicole…he really loves you a lot" Jeff said as Nicole leaned on him. "But dad…what happened I will never forget that…he made me do what I did" Nicole said as Jeff smiled. "Sweetie, its called forgiving him…he beats himself up over it. Nicole he didn't know what to believe because some girls do that, get with a guy just so their child will have a dad" Jeff said as Nicole looked up to Jeff. "Daddy, what am I going to do about this" She cried as Jeff rubbed the back of her head. "See that's the thing….it's what ever you feel is right" Jeff said as Nicole got up and walked to the stairs.

Steven looked to the stairs to see Nicole walking briskly down them. "Nicole I….." Steven was cut off by Nicole kissing him. "Wow" Steven said breathlessly as he smiled and pulled Nicole into another deep kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Steven and Nicole laid in her bed, Steven held her in his arms and rubbed her head. "Nikki" He said as she turned to look at him. "Huh Steven" she said as Steven lowered his head by her ear. "I love you" he whispered as Nicole kissed him. "I love you too" She said as they deepened the kiss.

As they made out, Nicole kept seeing visions in her head of Bobby. "Steven Stop" Nicole said as Steven got off of her quickly. "Are you ok" Steven asked as Nicole began to cry. "No….I'm not ok" Nicole sobbed as Steven hugged her tightly. "Baby tell me what's wrong" he said as she leaned into him. "I kept seeing visions of Bobby…" Nicole said as Steven pulled her close. "Listen Nicole, obviously you aren't ready to have sex with me right now…I'm ok with it sweetie" Steven said as Nicole shook her head. "No Steven, I want to have sex with you…I wasn't ready with Bobby and it traumatized me" Nicole said as Steven kissed her cheek. "Its ok babe…we don't have to do anything until you're comfortable" He said as he pulled her back into a hug.

They laid there for about an hour when Nicole turned over; "Steven um…can we have sex now" She said as he turned to her. "Are you sure" He said as Nicole nodded; "it's not every night that my dad is out of town and Jayden is asleep" She said as he looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you want to" Steven asked again as Nicole nodded. "Use a condom…." Nicole said as Steven smirked. (You know what happens next…not going into detail)

The Next Morning

Steven woke up to the smell of breakfast being made; he grabbed his boxers off the wood floor and walked down stairs. "Hey baby" Nicole said as she looked up from making pancakes. "Hey babe" Steven said kissing her and walking over to Jayden. "Good morning little guy" Steven said as Jayden lifted his arms up and Steven picked him up. Nicole couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Babe is he eating with us" Steven said as he sat Jayden in his high chair and watched him play with his toy keys. "Yeah he's having rice cereal" Nicole said as she began to feed Jayden. As they sat down, Jayden began to devour all of the rice cereal that Nicole fed him. "Ha were you hungry little guy" Steven said as he filled his plate. "I think he was" Nicole said as Jayden took his last bite of Cereal. "Was that good baby boy" Nicole said as Jayden smiled at her and nodded. Nicole cleaned Jayden up and made her plate of breakfast. "Mommy's got to eat now baby boy" Nicole said as Steven took Jayden from her. "I'll watch baby boy while you eat honey" He said as Jayden smiled at him. "Dada" Jayden said as Nicole dropped her fork. "Steven did he just say dada" Nicole said as she ran for the video camera.

Nicole ran back into the room and turned the camera on; "Ok Jayden say mama" Nicole said as Jayden smirked "Dada" he said as he put his little arms around Steven. "Well at least he said a word" Nicole said as Steven smiled. "I love ya too son" He said as he kissed Jayden on the head.


	10. Chapter 10

Some weeks past and it was Christmas Eve. Nicole sat on the living room floor playing with Jayden smiling. "Hey…look at your Elmo toy" She said as she shook it and Jayden smiled. "Aww Jayden I love you" Nicole said as she grabbed the 6-month old and kissed his head as the doorbell rang. "Evangeline" Nicole said as she opened the door as her best friend who was covered in snow came in. "Hey Girly" Evangeline said as Jayden cooed to his god-mother. "Hey you…" Evangeline said as she picked up Jayden and kissed his cubby cheeks. "It's really bad out there…seriously" Evangeline said as she took off her snow coat and hung it on the snow rack. "Ya Mr. McMahon called and their show was canceled so daddy stayed home" Nicole said as she sat Jayden back down on the blanket and he stared at the TV. "Yeah. Where is Uncle Jeff anyway" Evangeline asked as Nicole came back into the room from the kitchen. "He's sleeping upstairs; he was on the road for 2 weeks straight so he's exhausted" Nicole told Evangeline as the door bell rang again. "The UPS guy…hum…" Nicole said opening the door and setting the 2 boxes on the floor. "Whose it to" Evangeline said as Nicole smiled. "Me and Jayden"

When Jeff woke up he walked down stairs and saw the 2 big boxes open. "Hey what are these?" Jeff asked as Nicole was sitting the beautifully wrapped presents under the tree. "Steven sent them, he isn't here for Christmas" Nicole said as she smiled at the card that went with them. "Wow, that's was nice of him" Jeff said as Nicole smiled. "Ya he sent you one too" Nicole said as she smiled even more. "Really, I'll have to thank him" Jeff said as he smiled at Jayden playing with the packing peanuts. "Hey little guy, your so cute you know that" Jeff said picked Jayden up and handing him to Nicole.

Late that Night. "Dad, can you help me" Nicole whispered to Jeff as they got up and went to Nicole's walk in closet. A whole pile of presents were sitting in the corner and they each picked up some. By the end of the night, "Santa" was done with presents and Jeff and Nicole went back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Jayden woke up at about 7 AM. He cooed and babbled for about 20 minutes until Nicole walked in. "Marry Christmas, my baby boy" Nicole said as Jayden smiled at her. "Come on lets go wake Grampy up" Nicole said as they walked into Jeff's room. "Daddy, wake up" Nicole said as she laid Jayden on to his bed. "Hey you" Jeff said sleepily as Jayden played with Jeff's newly black hair. "Come on Daddy lets open gifts" Nicole said as Jeff picked Jayden up and they went down stairs.

When they got downstairs, Jeff grabbed some coffee and watched as Nicole helped Jayden open gifts. Before Nicole could help Jayden open his first gift, the front door opened and Matt, Ashley, Evangeline, and Gilbert Hardy walked in. "Hey guys, Jayden was about to open his first gift" Jeff said as everyone sat their gifts down and took a seat on one of the couches and Nicole began unwrapping. "Oh Jayden, look what Santa got you, it's a Power Wheels Quad" Nicole said as Jayden began to bounce on his bottom.

It took an hour to open most of Jayden's gifts, until they got to the 3 that were from Steven. Nicole took the card off the box and read it to Jayden who was sitting in her lap. "Dear Jayden" Nicole said looking down at him. "I wish I could be there with you and mommy for Christmas. When I get back I will hug and kiss you soooo much, that mommy might be jealous." Nicole said as she tickled Jayden who began giggling. "I love you and mommy so much and you 2 are my world. I love you very much son. Love Steven aka Daddy" Nicole said as she got tears in her eyes and Jayden gave her a concerned glance. "I'm ok baby" Nicole said as she kissed his head. "Let's see what you got Jayden" Evangeline said as she handed one of the gifts wrapped in Cars wrapping paper. "Is that Lightning McQueen" Nicole asked as Jayden grabbed at the car on the paper. "Nicole opened it and saw a Little People car garage. She opened the other 2 and saw a Backyardagins Go Cart and Matt and Jeff Hardy action figures. "These are the new ones" Jeff said as he picked up the box, as Jayden began to cry. "Grampy you took his toy" Nicole said as Jayden began to scream more. "Oh come here look at it with us" Matt said as he picked up Jayden and took him over to where Jeff and Gilbert were looking at the box


	12. Chapter 12

Soon after Christmas and New Years Christmas was back in session. "Hey Girls" Nicole said as she got out of her car and began to pull the stroller out. "Wait you brought Jayden" Cheryl said as Nicole handed Jayden to her. "Aw he looks so cute" the girls all said as Jayden smirked. Nicole grabbed him back and set him in the stroller. "Well I had to bring him because my dad had a meeting in New York" Nicole said as she heard Evangeline coming over. "My little guy" Evangeline said as she kissed his forehead.

Soon all of the girls were in dance together and Nicole had Jayden in her arms. "What are you finally gonna stay awake for mommy" Nicole said as she held Jayden up and he giggled at her. "Look at Lacey" Cheryl said as they looked at the girl crying over in the corner. "Wow she looks terrible" Nicole said as she felt bad for her, sure Lacey was mean to her but she was still a person. "Evangeline hold him" Nicole said as she passed Jayden to her. Nicole got up and walked over to Lacey who was crying alone. When she got over there Cassie and Vanessa walked by, "Aww look Vanessa, its mommy to mommy talk" Cassie said as they walked away and Lacey began to cry more. "Oh um…I'm sorry" Nicole said as Lacey looked up. "Mind your own business" She said as Nicole smiled at her. "If you ever need to talk, just let me know ok" Nicole said as she walked over to the girls and sat back down.

When Nicole got home, she got on her myspace and saw she had a new message. It said "Nicole…can we talk please…I have nobody to talk to about this" It was from Lacey. Nicole smiled, "Ya you can come over if you'd like" Nicole typed as she logged off. About 20 minutes later a BMW SUV pulled into the driveway. "That's her" Nicole said to Jayden as he played with her Dark Brown and Purple hair. "Hey Nicole" Lacey said almost ashamed. "Hi um would you like to come in" Nicole said as Lacey followed her in. "So…um…this is Jayden" Lacey said as Nicole smiled. "Yep this is my baby Jayden" She said as Lacey smiled at him. "Hey I'm sorry about what I said about him…he's a beautiful baby" She said as Nicole nodded. "It's ok…so what's going on" Nicole said as Lacey looked upset. "Bobby got me pregnant and he left…now I don't know what to do" Lacey said as Nicole saw the tears in her eyes. The same tears she was crying 16 months earlier. "Guess Lacey and I have more in common than I thought" Nicole thought to herself as Lacey cried.


	13. Chapter 13

The next school day Nicole brought Jayden again when she got Jayden out of the car; she looked over and saw Lacey standing there. "Hey is everything alright" Nicole said as Lacey shook her head. "What's wrong" Nicole said as Lacey came over and hugged Nicole who stood there stunned. "What happened" Nicole said beginning to worry. "It's…its Bobby…we aren't his only ones" Lacey said as Nicole shook her head. "What do you mean" Nicole said as she set Jayden into the stroller and they began to walk. "He has a total of 5 kids" Lacey said as Nicole looked shocked.

Nicole sat in her dance class with her group. Cheryl and Evangeline were playing with Jayden and actually getting along with Lacey who was sitting with them. "Is Nicole Hardy here" She heard a voice said in the doorway. She turned around and saw Steven standing there. "Oh my god baby" Nicole said as she got up and ran over to him. "I missed you so much" Nicole said as Steven kissed her passionately. "I know baby" He said kissing her as everyone looked on. "I'll see you after class ok" Steven said as Nicole kissed him again. "Ok baby" She said as he held her for a few more seconds. "I'll see you" He said as he walked away with Nicole smiling.

"You're so lucky" Lacey said as Nicole sat back down. "Ya I know" She said with a constant smile on her face. "So after school today I think we should bust Bobby" Lacey said as Evangeline looked over. "Ya I wanna go too" She said as Nicole smiled. "What about Jayden" Nicole said as Lacey smiled. "Take him, make Bobby see what he is missing" Evangeline said as Lacey nodded.

School soon ended and Evangeline, Nicole, Jayden and Cheryl piled into Nicole's xB and followed Lacey to his house. "Are you ready for this" Evangeline said as they pulled up to The Helms Residence. "Ya I'm ready to face him" Nicole said as they all got out of the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Lacey knocked on the door as Nicole stood next to her with Jayden in her arms. Evangeline and Cheryl waited in the car for them. "Hello" Gregory Helms opened the door and saw the 2 girls. "Nikki…What are you doing here" He asked as Nicole got tough. "Where is your son…he needs to meet his son" Nicole said as Lacey chimed in. "And support my baby" She added as Gregory looked shocked. "Bobby come here" He yelled as Bobby came down the stairs. "Ah…what are you guys doing here?" Bobby said shocked that the 2 girls were there. "I thought you should meet your son" Nicole said as Bobby looked at Jayden in her arms. "Is he your son" Gregory asked his son as Nicole looked at him angrily. "Ya dad…I slept with her…he is mine" Bobby admitted as he tried to grab Jayden. "No…I want u to pay the back child support and sign your rights away, I found someone who treats Jayden and I the way we should be treated." Nicole said as Bobby backed off. "Bobby….Did you sleep with Lacey" Nicole asked as Bobby nodded. "Well she's pregnant and maybe you should take care of that" Nicole said as Lacey nodded. "Lacey…I…." Bobby stammered as Lacey interrupted him. "No Bobby, you will take care of this baby" Lacey yelled crying as Gregory shook his head. "Bobby…how many kids do you have" He asked as Bobby shook his head. "6…counting Lacey's" Bobby said silently.

The next chapter is going to be the last. Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed.


	15. The End

4 Years Later….

Nicole sat in gorilla position watching Steven wrestle Cameron Michaels for the WWE title at WrestleMania. She smiled as he got the pin and became the new WWE champion. Nicole smiled and ran down to the ring. Steven smiled as she got in the ring and he kissed her. "Baby we did it" He said as Nicole kissed him again. Nicole sat in the middle of the ring as Steven got on the turn buckles. The fans went crazy and Nicole just smiled. After a few more minutes of celebrating. Steven walked into the back with his arm around Nicole. "Daddy" Jayden yelled as Jeff let him go. "Hey son, did you see what daddy won" Steven said as Jayden smiled and Steven picked him up. Jeff walked over and smiled. "Congratulations Son" Jeff said as Steven smiled. "Thanks Jeff". "Daddy" Steven heard a voice behind him say. Steven turned around and saw Nicole holding their 4 week old daughter, Audrina. "Baby girl" He said as he kissed the little baby on the head. "Daddy I wanna go home" Jayden said as Steven set him down. "Ok Son, Daddy's gonna shower really quick and then we can go" Steven said as he walked into his locker room. Jeff stood there and looked at his daughter, taking care of her 2 children. "Dad" Nicole said as Jeff came up and hugged her. "What's that for" Nicole said as Jeff smiled. "You're a great mom" Jeff said as Nicole smiled. "Thanks daddy". Jeff went over to talk to Vince.

Soon Steven came out of the shower and was ready to go. "Ready" He asked Nicole as she grabbed Jayden's hand. "Ya lets go" Nicole said as she held Audrina and Steven held Jayden's hand. As the family walked out of the arena, Jeff stood there watching them, "Everything is alright" Jeff said as he walked to his dressing room.

Bobby paid his back child support and signed his parental rights over to Steven. Soon after that Nicole and Steven got engaged, and a year later got married. They have 4 1/2 year old Jayden and 4 week old Audrina.

Evangeline married Hayden Irvine (much to her surprise). They now have 1 year old twin boys named Ayden and Conner. Hayden is the current WWE intercontinental champion.

Cheryl Orton married Anthony Copeland. They just got back from their honeymoon.

Lacey Hall had her baby. It was a boy named Braden Hall-Helms. She works for the WWE wardrobe department. She is dating Jaxon Calloway.

Bobby Helms went to jail for back child support and statutory rape of Lacey, Nicole, and 2 other girls. Bobby is still in jail and has 4 more years to serve. Total Bobby had 8 kids.

Thank You to everyone who read and review this story! I might have a sequal to this story, i havent decided yet!


	16. NEWS ABOUT THE SEQUAL

I have decided to do a sequel; its going to be called Everything is Alright. It will pick up where she's too young left off and will go into Nicole's life being a wife and mother. I'm writing the first chapter tonight so it should be up soon. So be sure to look for it!


End file.
